The long term objective is safe and effective treatment of ocular melanoma, by surgical excision utilizing Nd:YAG and/or Argon laser energy. The specific aims of this study are for: 1) the development of contact sapphire-ceramic probes, 2) fiber optic connecting cables for delivery of laser energy to probe, and 3) to study the tissue effects of contact laser surgery in rabbit eyes, both clinically and histologically. Delivery of Nd:YAG and Argon laser energy with sapphire-ceramic probe by direct contact with tumor tissue results in more accurate placement of energy (depth and lateral penetration) producing less surrounding tissue damage and 75% less energy necessary than noncontact delivery. The contact sapphire-ceramic probes will be developed and fabricated by SLT, Japan. The launch optics and connecting cables will be developed and fabricated by SLT, USA. The surgical application and tissue effects in rabbits will be studied by consultants at the Wills Eye Hospital. The results of this will enable us to go to Phase II for experimental removal of uveal tumors in rabbits and eventually with the development of the study for treatment in humans and finally, the commercial availability of the launch optics, fiber-optic cables and sapphire-creamic probes.